


This Is Home

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Old Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: Poetic musings on Remus and Sirius happy together 50 years later.Happy Husbands for all the wonderful people in the discord group, thank you for always making me happy 💛
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	This Is Home

The routine is all too familiar now, Remus finds Sirius standing on the small back porch looking out onto their little garden and the fields that stretch beyond. Remus takes a sip of the tea Sirius has left to brew for him and lets the warmth sink into his body. He takes a moment, like every morning, to appreciate the beautiful image in front of him. At many points in his life, Remus feared he would never be lucky enough to have this, his husband of fifty years, and the love of his life simply standing before him. Even with his greying hair and laugh lines, Sirius still remains the most handsome man Remus has ever seen.

Sirius stands in the garden like this every morning, drinking his strong coffee and taking deep calming breaths like he’s somehow trying to soak up more freedom to replace what had been so wrongfully taken from him all those decades ago.

Remus steps out into the garden and lets the cool morning air wash away the remnants of his last transformation from his mind. Water droplets cling to the grass and the wildflowers Sirius planted last spring. The light mist seems to add nature's own magic to the air and Remus takes a moment to acknowledge it. Quiet moments like these are precious. 

As Remus wraps his arms around Sirius’ waist, he feels the sigh of relief that radiates from the other man's body as he sinks back into Remus. Their bodies have always fit together, drawn to each other like magnets as teens, kindred spirits as canines, passion as adults and vows as husbands; always connected in love.

Now, standing together amongst the fog and morning dew they fit together perfectly, as only decades of love and trust could ever allow. When his mind and body had been younger Remus used to scoff at ‘my other half’ and now he's unable to imagine another term for it. Sirius was, is, and always will be a part of him and Remus knows that Sirius feels exactly the same, as many whispered confessions have proven. They've always been a part of each other, connected and entwined with a magic greater than any known to the wizarding world.

Remus settles his cheek against Sirius’ back, right between his broad shoulders, breathing him in and allowing the scent to comfort him just like it always has. The leather of Sirius’ jacket presses flat against his cheek, and Remus smiles to himself. He and Harry have made numerous jokes about getting rid of it and getting Sirius’ something more comfortable and befitting his age. Sirius had protested until shots were fired and Harry ended up with his legs stuck together, much to the delight of his grandchildren.

The jacket was secondhand when Sirius and James had discovered it in a Muggle charity shop, and Sirius had rightfully been attached to it ever since. Harry and Remus take delight in teasing Sirius at every family occasion, even though Remus loves that jacket just as much as he loves the man that fills it. 

Throughout the many decades, Sirius has flat out refused to use any mending charms as the leather wore away, adding patches here and there until they almost hold the jacket together entirely. There are badges from protests and pride marches alike because Sirius has never lost his fighting spirit.

Remus brushes his lips softly against the warm skin of Sirius’ neck and hears his husband's breath catch. Sirius turns into his embrace and Remus feels the all too familiar flutter in his stomach, his heart still speeding up every time Sirius wraps his strong arms around his waist and leans down to connect their lips. After all the decades that have passed, Remus still feels like Sirius' kisses breathe life back into his soul.

And when their peace is shattered by a stampede of small feet tumbling out from the floo and happy voices filling their cottage with love, Sirius and Remus can do nothing but rejoice. For this is the family they longed for, the life they dreamed of, the soulmates they were destined to be; this is home.


End file.
